Raising Joseline
by Randomness85
Summary: Rose is trying to raise her daughter, Joseline, without Jack. (will probably change this later)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One;

It had been thirteen years since the Titanic sank. Rose had spent those years working as a Secretary and raising her daughter, Joseline. She tried to move on from Jack, but couldn't. Everytime she looked at her daughter, she was reminded of him. Joseline was the spitting image of him, she didn't inherit any of Rose's looks. She liked many things, but despised art. She hated art class in school and refused to participate in the lessons. Rose was at the school once a week talking with the art teacher about Joseline's refusal to do her work.

* * *

"I am not going to do this." Joseline huffed as she sat at the table staring at her homework. Her long blonde hair hanging in her face.

Rose sat down in front of her and looked her in the eyes "You have to stop refusing to do your class work and homework."

She tucked her bangs behind her ears and looked at Rose "I just hate art. I love all the other classes."

"I have had enough of this!" Rose said harshly as she stood up "You are to do your work from now on. Quit using the word hate! Do you even know what that word means?"

Joseline looked up at her mom and sighed "I do know what hate means, mom. And I hate art!" She knew that she was being a brat, but her mother had to understand that she really hated art.

Rose shook her head and walked over to the counter "You are such a stubborn child." Remembering that her mother called her a stubborn child. She grimaced "I just want you to do the work, please."

"No! You've always told me that I should never be made do something that I don't like."

Rose gasped "That isn't what I was referring to and you know it, Joseline Renee! This is your school work, your future and I work my butt off to pay for you to attend the school."

Joseline stood up and knocked the work onto the floor "I don't care, Mom! I didn't tell you to pay for this stupid school I hate it. I.. I hate you sometimes too.!" she stormed off upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

Rose stood there staring after her, trying to process what her daughter just said to her. She walked back over to the table and sat in the chair. "She's acting just like me when I was her age." She said to herself. She bent over and picked up the stuff that Joseline had knocked in the floor. "Jack im so sorry." she wiped away the tears that had escaped her eyes. She laid the stuff down neatly on the table and stood up. She headed up the stairs, stopping outside Joseline's door.

"I love you." She said through the door.

"Go away!" Joseline yelled.

Rose sighed and laid her hand upon the door "I love you, no matter how you feel about me."

She went to her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed and glanced over to the picture of Jack that sat on her night stand. She found an artist on the streets in New York who drew the picture, from the description she gave him of Jack. She was skeptical at first and didn't want to get to excited. When he finished he showed her the picture and she gasped at how it looked identical to Jack.

"I miss you so much." She picked up the picture and ran her finger over his face "I need you so much right now." She sat the picture back down and walked over to the window. She looked out at the night sky and whispered "I love you, Jack, goodnight."

She sat on the edge of her bed, Joseline's words playing over and over in her head. "Where did I go wrong? Why does my daughter hate me?" she asked herself. She shook her head and laid down. She found herself thinking about the day Joseline was born.

* * *

_January 5, 1913; After hours of pushing, Joseline Renee Dawson was born._

_"It's a girl!" The doctor shouted as she laid her on Rose's chest._

_"A girl.." Rose smiled as she looked down at her, counting her fingers and toes. "You have your daddys hands and feet." she said smiling. She placed a finger on Joseline's palm, and she wrapped her little finger around it. Her hair had a red tint to it and her eyes were as blue, if not bluer, than Jack's. She was the most beautiful being that Rose had ever laid her eyes upon. "I wish your daddy could be here to see you." she said, not bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes. _

_What she wouldn't have gave for Jack to be there at that moment. She couldn't help but wonder what he would think of her. Each time she looked at her, she couldn't help but smile. Her heart was filling with joy, happiness and love, but also breaking at the same time. She hurt for Jack not being here, but she loved the beautiful little girl that they had created. She could feel the love radiating from this tiny little being, who had only been born a few minutes ago._

_After an hour or so, a knock sounded on the bedroom door. Rose was to occupied with her new bundle of joy, to even notice _

_"I'll get that." the doctor said._

_"How is she and the baby?" the person at the door questioned._

_"Fantastic. As a matter of fact, things couldn't have went any better."_

_"Whew! That is great news. Can I come in?"_

_"I'll be right back" the doctor said as she closed the door and walked over to Rose "Someone is here to see you, are you feeling up to it?"_

_Rose nodded her head, not looking away from the baby. She was perfect in everyway and now she had a living piece of Jack. A piece of him that will not only live in her heart and memories, but a piece of him she would get to spend every day with. She finally felt the pieces of her shattered heart, start to mend._

* * *

Rose drifted off to sleep, hugging her pillow tight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two;

"Mom.. Mom get up!" Joseline yelled as she shook Rose to wake her up.

Rose sat up rubbing her eyes "Wh.. what time is it?"

"When I came in to wake you, it was 10 a.m."

Rose threw the covers off and jumped out of bed. She ran to her wardrobe, snatched the doors open and grabbed a dress without looking. "Haven't even got time for a bath" she sighed. "You need to get out of your bed clothes and get dressed, hurry!" she said, waving Joseline out of her door.

"But, mom..." she began, but was interrupted.

"No buts, not today.. we are late.. go, NOW!" She said sternly.

Joseline stepped outside the door and had to giggle to herself. "_It's Saturday and I'm already dressed_" she thought to herself.

Rose threw the dress over her head, not bothering to remove her night gown. She brushed her hair quickly and put it up in a loose bun "I don't care how I look today, I'm late!" She grabbed a pair of shoes and quickly put them on.

She yelled loud enough for Joseline to hear her "Are you dressed yet?"

Trying to keep her composure, she walked towards Rose's room "Yes, Mommy!" she giggled as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good because we're late and I've never been late!" She turned around to face Joseline.

Joseline couldn't contain her laughter. She was laughing like a wild hyena and would snort with every other laugh.

Rose arched her eyebrows and looked at Joseline like she'd gone mad "What on Earth are you laughing at?"

Joseline stood up, still laughing, and turned Rose towards her full length floor mirror "This!"

Rose gasped as she looked at her reflection "Oh my.. no.. I can't..." Her hair wasn't even fully in the bun, her night gown was sticking out from the bottom of her dress and her shoes were on the wrong feet. "I look like a bag lady! Joseline, this isn't funny!"

Joseline, still laughing, placed her hands over her mouth to stop the laughter and shook her head "No it isn't, it is hilarious!"

Rose shook her head and removed the dress, shoes and took her hair down "You are a brat, do you know that?" She said as she began to brush her hair, this time looking in the mirror as she did. "That wasn't funny" she said through laughter.

Joseline stood beside Rose and looked at her through the mirror "Today is Saturday..."

Rose stopped brushing her hair and turned around "That's something your father probably would have done." She smiled at the memory of him. Looking at Joseline was just like looking at him, except she was her daughter.

Joseline frowned, wishing she had memories of him. All she knew about him, came from Rose. "Tell me something about daddy, something you haven't told me before, mom, please.."

Rose always loved it when she asked about Jack. She could talk about him for days and never get tired. She walked over to the bed and motioned for Joseline to sit beside her. She was always cautious with the stories she told, she didn't think Joseline was old enough to know about everything.

"Your dad.. was a great man..." she glanced over to the picture of Jack "A beautiful soul.. a wonderful man." She wanted so badly to tell her everything, especially how Jack have saved her all those years ago.

Joseline could see the hurt in her mothers eyes when she talked about Jack. She leaned over and placed her arms around her mothers neck "Please don't be hurt, mom." She laid her head on Rose's shoulder. "From what you've told me about him, he loved you and he wouldn't want you to be hurt. He'd want you to be happy." She smiled "I love you and I'm sorry for what I said last night. I didn't mean it. I'll always be your baby."

Rose pulled Joseline into her lap and cradled her like a baby. She rubbed her hair and looked into her beautiful blue eyes. Once again, she was lost in thought.

* * *

_January 5, 1914; Her little bundle of joy was now one whole year old. Her hair was white like cotton and her eyes still as blue as the day she was born. She was walking and was always into something. She babbled a lot and hardly ever cried. To Rose, Joseline was the smartest baby she'd ever known. She loved to cuddle and her favorite thing was Rose singing to her. With each passing day, she resembled Jack more. She had been the light of Rose's life. _

_Joseline was sitting in her high chair with a small cake that Rose had made. It was shaped like a balloon and was covered in white icing, with pink icing flowers. Rose was sitting next to her in a chair. Rose looked at all the people who attended the party and couldn't help but miss Jack. _

_"Daddy should be here" she said as she rubbed Joseline's cheek. It pained her deep down to know that he was missing from their lives. He was missing so much, while she got to enjoy it. She would give anything for him to be here, if not with her, with their beautiful daughter. She could only hope that he was looking down on them and was proud of her and their baby._

_Joseline clapped and laughed as Rose talked to her, as if she knew what Rose was talking about. "Da-da." _

_"Did you just say daddy?" Rose grabbed her hands in hers. "Say it again"_

_Joseline clapped and said it again "Da-da.. Daaa-da!"_

_Rose felt a warmness overtake her heart as she looked at this beautiful baby girl, who for the first time, said daddy. It felt even better than the first time she said mama. "How amazing is it that she said 'da-da' on her first birthday" Rose said excitedly as she looked at everyone there. Rose looked at Joseline once more before standing up "You are truly one amazing little angel." _

_Everyone gathered round to sing Happy birthday to a happy Joseline. She was babbling along with them all, as if trying to sing with them. _

_The cake and ice cream were eaten, gifts were opened and Joseline was exhausted. When the party was over, Rose cleaned up the gift wrap and stacked the plates and forks in the sink. _

_She gave Joseline a quick bath and cuddled with her in the chair that sat in front of the fireplace. She rocked her and sang to her.;_

_"Oh! Say! Let us fly, dear" _

_Joseline babbled along._

_"Where, kid? To the sky, dear"_

_Joseline giggled. _

_"Oh you flying machine _

_Jump in, Miss Josephine"_

_Joseline giggled and clapped her hands. _

_"Ship ahoy! Oh joy, what a feeling_

_Where, little girl? In the ceiling_

_Ho, High, Hoopla we fly To the sky so high"_

_Joseline placed her hand on Rose's cheeks and smiled._

_"Come Josephine in my flying machine"_

_Rose stood up and held the baby up and flew her around like an airplane._

_"Going up she goes! Up she goes!_

_Balance yourself like a bird on a beam_

_In the air she goes! There she goes!_

_Up, up, a little bit higher"_

_Joseline giggled and laughed._

_"Oh! My! The moon is on fire_

_Come Josephine in my flying machine_

_Going up, all on, Goodbye!"_

_Rose sat back down and hugged her baby tight "I love you." _

_Joseline rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms around Rose's neck._

_Rose hugged her gentle, but tight. "It's a privilege to be you mother." She said as she cradled Joseline back into her, arms, rocking her gently to sleep. Looking into her blue eyes "You are my everything."_

* * *

Rose was still looking into Joseline's eyes as the memory faded away and she was brought back to reality "I love you more than you'll ever know. You are the light in my life and you will always be. You have made my life so wonderful. Before you, I had no one, I had no reason to go on, but you, you gave me many reasons to go on." she smiled "You are my everything, Joseline Renee Dawson."

Joseline knew her mother loved her. She also knew losing her father almost killed her mother and she didn't want her to ever feel that way again. She looked at Rose and wrapped her arms around her neck "I love you so much. You are my world and without you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Do you want to know more about your father?" Rose asked.

Joseline didn't want her mom upset again, but she would love to know more about him. "If you don't mind, yes I would."

Rose stood up and looked at her "I know just what we'll do." She would take Joseline to Chippewa Falls, that way, she too could feel closer to Jack. "I've got some plans to make!" She screeched excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three;

Planning for the trip had been easy. It only took Rose a day to book a room at a Bed and Breakfast. She was surprised that it was in her price range. The trip was set for December, around the Christmas holidays and they would return after the new year.

She counted up her savings and divided it into three different piles.

"This is what we will have to spend on eating." She smiled as she pointed to to the middle pile, looking at Joseline.

"And this big one.. What is it for?" Joseline asked as she pointed to the biggest pile.

"This is for anything we want to do while there."

Joseline smiled "Oh, that's a lot of money..."

"I've been saving this since I found out you were in my belly." Rose smiled as she playfully pinched her cheek.

"Wow! That's a long time!" she giggled.

"1913 was just yesterday, or so it seems." she sighed as she realized just how quickly the years have flown by.

"That was 13 years ago." she reminded Rose. "I was conceived in 1912, remember?"

Rose placed a hand up to her cheek "Yes..." Before she knew it, she was back on the Titanic, in a Renault, with Jack.

* * *

_She climbed into the back seat, acting very royal. Jack jumped into the driver's seat, enjoying the feel of the leather and wood. She could tell he was amazed._

_He placed his hands on the steering wheel, as if he were driving "Where to Miss?"_

_"To the stars." She said as her hands come out of the shadows and pulled him over the seat into the back._

_He landed next to her, his breath so loud against the quietness. His fingers playing with hers, looking into her eyes "Are you nervous?" he asked quietly._

_She looked at him, studying his face "No." She kissed his fingers, as he watched her. Quietly she whispered "Put your hands on me, Jack" she placed his hand on her breast and they hungrily kissed._

_She slid down under his welcoming body, and before they knew it, they had made love. "You're trembling." She said as she held his face and looked into his eyes._

_"Don't worry, I'll be alright." Jack said as his body trembled._

_She kissed his head and laid him upon her chest, running her fingers through his hair_.

* * *

"I remember." She smiled "Like it was yesterday."

"I hope so..." she giggled "Now tell me what this last pile of money is for.."

"That pile is for the room." She giggled as she playfully pinched Joseline's cheek.

"This is so exciting! I can't wait to go!" Joseline smiled as she hugged Rose.

Rose hugged her back and smiled at her "I love you so much."

"I love you more!" Joseline smiled as she tucked a curl behind her mothers ear. "I finished my art project, would you like to see it?"

Rose gasped in shock "You did what?" Not sure she heard her right.

"I finished my art project..."

"Without me telling you a thousand times?" Rose could have sworn her hearing had deceived her.

Joseline shook her head and sighed "Yes, mom! I did, without you telling me."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had to see for herself "Where is it?" She said as she jumped up out of the chair and turned towards the stairs.

Joseline laughed as she stood up and pointed towards their extra room, which they usually used for stuff they didn't use. "In there."

Rose knitted her brows together "The junk room? Why?"

"While you were working I was cleaning up in there. I found an old desk."

Baffled, Rose rubbed her chin "You cleaned up? In the junk room?"

Joseline sighed "Yes, mother! I cleaned up the junk room, which by the way isn't a junk room anymore."

Rose stared at her "Mhm..."

"Come and you'll see." Joseline said as she grabbed Rose by the hand and led her to the room. She turned the knob and pushed the door open, revealing a nice, clean room.

"This is nice." Rose said as she stepped inside "You did a fantastic job in here."

"Thank you." Joseline smiled "Now tell me about this desk.. it looks expensive."

"That gaudy thing?" Rose shivered looking at it. To her it was the ugliest desk she'd ever seen, and she'd seen some ugly ones working as a secretary. "That came from Uncle Cal."

"Agh! Why did you have it buried here, under all of this clutter? It's a rather exquisite desk, mom."

Rose tried to keep her laugh in, but failed. "Exquisite?" She looked at the desk and laughed in disgust. "That thing is the ugliest piece of wood I've ever had the displeasure of seeing."

Joseline eyed her mom, from the side "I don't think so. I think it's a fantastic piece of furniture and we should use it." She smiled as she walked over and sat in the chair "Besides, Uncle Cal was thoughtful enough to give it to us."

"Yes... But..." Rose began, but stopped as she she realized she was sounding like her own mother, Ruth.

Joseline was sounding like Rose did at that age. She didn't like any of the stuff Ruth did. "Like mother, like daughter." Rose chuckled.

"What?" Joseline asked.

"Nothing..."

"My project is here." She reached over and pulled out a painting from behind the desk "Do you like it?" She asked as she held it up for Rose to view.

Rose stood there staring at it, trying to make out what it was, but was having a hard time doing so. "What is it?" She asked curiously, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"This is a beach and this is a sunset over the ocean." She said as she pointed to each one, smiling.

Rose was giggling inside, she was baffled. She looked over the painting again, squinting her eyes, and moving her head closer to it, but she didn't see an ocean, a beach or a sunset. All she could make out were squiggly lines in different colors. "This... This is amazing..."

Joseline placed the painting carefully on the desk, stood up and took a bow. "Thank you, thank you! I worked hard on it."

"I am proud of you." Rose said as she kissed her on the forehead. All the while cursing herself for lying to her daughter. She definitely didn't inherit any of Jack's artistic ability. She was kinda hoping she had. It made her sad that she didn't. She looked identical to Jack, but acted like her.

"I want to show Uncle Cal." Joseline happily exclaimed as they headed to the living room.

"Right now?"

"Yes!"

"Can't it wait?" She sighed, not really wanting to see Cal right now. Sure he had been there for her all of these years, but she wasn't in the mood to hear about his musings today.

* * *

_July 1912;_

_"Excuse me, Miss."_

_Rose turned around to see Cal. She gasped in shock. She hadn't expected to ever see him again._

_Cal stood there staring at her like a deer caught in headlights. "You're dead..." he cried._

_Rose moved her lips, but no words came out. Her voice was caught in her throat. She turned to run, but couldn't move. She felt frozen in place._

_Cal reached out his hand slowly and placed it on her arm. "You're real... You're... You're alive..." He managed to whisper, just loud enough she could hear._

_She wanted to jerk her arm away from his hand, but couldn't. "No.. I... I mean... Yes..." she whimpered. Something inside of her was telling her to run, while something else told her to stay._

_Cal removed his hand from her arm "Ruth.. She.. thinks you're dead..." he said, barely louder than a whisper._

_Rose looked down and focused her eyes on the ground. "That wasn't my intentions."_

_"You weren't on the list of survivors." He said with a sadness in his voice. "We thought you for dead."_

_Rose lifted her head and her eyes focused on his face. "As if either of you really care." She snapped as she found herself. The Rose that Jack had set free those few months ago._

_Cal knitted his brows and sat down on the bench that was in front of them, facing away from Rose. "I cared."_

_"Like hell you did!" she spat. "You didn't care about me, you only wanted me to give your greedy family, heirs for your stupid company."_

_Cal stood up and turned to face her. "No! No, Rose! That's not what I wanted!" he sighed "I wanted you... Because.. I.. I loved you."_

_Rose chuckled and laughed manically. "Love? You loved me? The way you treated me wasn't love. That was abuse!"_

_Cal folded his arms over his chest. "I didn't treat you bad until you tried to run away with that... That gutter rat!"_

_Before Rose knew what she was doing, she slapped Cal across the face "Don't you ever call him a gutter rat!" She yelled. "His name was Jack... Jack Dawson! He loved me for me and he saved me!" she could feel the tears burning her eyes, "I never loved you."_

_Cal chuckled "Love? You didn't know him four whole days."_

_"It doesn't matter if I knew him for thirty seconds, I loved him and he loved me." She sat down on the bench, facing away from Cal, trying to dry her eyes. Not caring anymore if Cal found her weak. "I loved him more than anything and I miss him so much."_

_Cal walked around so he could look at her, to see her face. He wanted to read her, to see if she were lying. He sat down beside her "My God you're telling the truth..." Immediately regretting everything he had said to her and feeling like a loser himself. She must have loved Jack if she was willing to leave everyone she knew behind. He realized in that moment that Rose was definitely out of his reach._

_"Why would I lie?" She looked up at him._

_Cal shrugged "To make me jealous, I guess."_

_Rose laughed again, only this time it was a wry laugh "I don't need, nor want to make you jealous."_

_They sat there talking for what seemed like hours and made amends with each other. Rose forgiving Cal for everything he did to her and Cal forgiving Rose for leaving him the way she did._

_Cal frowned and stood up. "I should be going..."_

_Rose interrupted him "Cal, don't tell mother that you seen me, please..."_

_Cal smiled a genuine smile "I promise."_

_Rose looked at him and seen a smile, that genuine smile. She'd never seen him smile that way before._

_"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked._

_"Just never seen you genuinely smile, that's all." She stood up. "I better get back to finding some kind of work." She placed her hand on her stomach "I'll have a baby to care for soon enough."_

_Cal's eyes widened in shock "Baby? What? Wait... Do you mean...?"_

_She laughed at his shock "Yes. A baby."_

_Their friendship grew stronger over time. Cal gave her a job as his personal Secretary and let her stay at his house until she saved enough for her own home. He paid her extra for working, until she found out that he was paying her more than his other employees. She refused to accept his money until he agreed not to pay her extra. She didn't like handouts. She wanted to learn how to do this the real way._

_She was so relieved when she found a home of her own. Living with Cal was annoying and they butted heads a lot when it came to his personal servants trying to do things for her. She liked to do things on her own._

_Cal would come to visit every other day and check her cupboards and ice box to make sure she had food. He'd ask her advice on women who were looking for a husband and if Rose didn't approve, he'd tell them he wasn't interested. His father wasn't too happy, but Rose had taught Cal that love is what makes a family, not money._

_When she was nearing her last month of pregnancy, Cal crashed on her couch every night. When Rose went into labor, he ran out of the house screaming. He ran all the way to the doctors house and practically beat her front door down._

_He couldn't stand the cries and screams of pain coming from Rose. He paced outside the bedroom door and would cry everytime Rose screamed out in pain._

_He slid down against the wall, outside the bedroom door and placed his hands over his ears. He couldn't take it anymore, but he couldn't leave either. He promised Rose he wouldn't. He had wished Jack could be there instead of him._

_He heard one last scream and then a baby cry. Ah, relief he thought. "It's a girl!" He heard the doctor shout. He waited about an hour and knocked on the door._

_He walked over and sat in the chair beside the bed and looked from Rose to the baby. "She's beautiful."_

_"She looks just like Jack." Rose smiled._

_He looked at the baby again "Yes... Yes she does." he smiled at that beautiful little baby and then at Rose "Congratulations, you're a mom."_

_"Thank you." She smiled, looking over to Cal "Would you like to hold her, Uncle Cal?"_

_Cal looked at her confused "Did you say Uncle Cal?"_

_Rose laughed, holding the baby out to him "Yes!"_

_Cal nestled the baby in arms the best way he knew how and looked at her. She was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen, if he did say so himself. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever have a baby of his own._

_Rose watched him holding her baby and read his face "One day you'll be daddy Cal." She smiled and placed her hand on his arm._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four;

Rose was able to talk Joseline out of inviting Cal over, with a promise that they'd go into town and do some shopping and spend time together the coming weekend. The week came and went, with nothing major going on. Work was slow since Cal had stopped doing business with over a dozen people. Joseline was doing her class work, so Rose didn't have to make any visits to the school.

* * *

"Isn't this nice." Rose said as she pointed to a dress hanging in a store front window.

Joseline wrinkled her nose up and shook her head "Actually, Mom... It's quite hideous!"

Rose shook her head and laughed "You sure are using some big words, little lady." She sighed. She reminded her so much of herself when she was that age.

"Well, you taught them to me.." Joseline said as she looked through a stack of clothes.

"You're correct, I did." Rose said as she sat down on the near by chair, watching Joseline browse through the clothes. She stood just like Jack, with one hand in the pocket of her pants.

Joseline hadn't liked to wear dresses since she was eight years old. She would only wear them when she felt like it. She preferred to wear pants. Rose had thought about making her wear them, but decided against it because she believed that her daughter should be able to make her own decisions about what she wanted to wear. That was something that she never got a say in when she was a child.

"Mom, how about these?" Joseline asked as she held up a pair of blue pants for Rose to see.

"Are you sure you want those? I mean, that dress in the window is very pretty." Rose giggled.

Joseline shook her head "Maybe next time.. I want these!" She folded them and laid them across Rose's arm.

Rose looked down at the pants on her arm and inwardly screamed in horror. They were so hideous and the color was too much. "Whatever will you wear with these?"

"I have a shirt... or two... At home."

Rose looked at her then back at the pants "Alright..." She looked over to the dress in the window and sighed, secretly wishing she would get it.

* * *

They paid for the pants and headed to Lombardi's, a little pizzeria a few blocks away. They stopped along the way to pet some horses that we're attached to carriages.

Rose couldn't help but remember that Jack was supposed to teach her how to ride a horse, like a man. "Oh, Jack.." she whimpered as she placed a hand to her mouth.

Joseline heard her and turned around to see a pale Rose with a hand to her mouth, staring blankly.

"Mother..." she said as she placed a hand on her arm, trying not to startle her. She knew what was happening. She shook her hand enough to vibrate Rose's arm "MOM!"

Rose dropped her hand and shook her head. "I'm fine.. I.. I just had a memory of..."

"Of dad, I know.." Joseline said as she placed her hand inside of Rose's.

Rose looked down at their hands and rubbed them with her free hand. "Let's get to Lombardi's before all the good tables are gone."

* * *

They sat at the table closest to the kitchen. They could smell the delicious pizza being made and hear the clatter of the pans hitting the counter. Rose didn't know why, but that was one of her favorite sounds. Of course Joseline didn't agree.

"That sound is almost as atrocious as nails on a chalkboard." She cringed as she thought about her teacher that did it every time the students got too loud during class. "It makes me want to gouge my own eyeballs out with a spoon." She said as she placed her elbows on the table and placed her head in her hands.

Rose gasped in shock, she definitely wasn't expecting her to say such a thing. "Why would you say that?..." she eyed her "Get your elbows off the table... Right now young lady!" she said sternly.

The waiter came over to take their order. Joseline ordered a pizza with anchovies and mushroom.

Rose looked at her, trying not to vomit. "That is disgusting..."

"I won't know until I try it." She eyed Rose. She was just being a stubborn brat and only ordered that combination of pizza to disgust her mother. "Right?"

Rose looked at her, shook her head and ordered herself a pepperoni and extra cheese pizza. "We'll both have a cola."

"No. I don't want cola." she glared at her mother "I will have a sweet tea, extra sugar please." She looked back at Rose and smiled.

"You little..." Rose stopped herself. "Why did you order that? I know you absolutely dislike drinking tea..." Inwardly she was calling her a little shit. She was being a stubborn brat, just as she has once been.

Joseline couldn't contain her laughter "Only to annoy you." She winked at her mother and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll finish it all."

A few minutes later their food and drinks had arrived.

"Taste delicious" Joseline said as she took a bite of the pizza. She lied, it was really disgusting, but she wasn't telling her mom that.

"Eww... just no..." Rose was covering her nose, the smell of the anchovies was making her want to vomit. "Don't..."

Joseline eyed her over the piece of pizza in her hand "Don't what?" She took another bite.

"Don't eat it." Rose said as she tried to swat it out of her hand.

She jerked her hand away before Rose could reach it and took another bite. "It Taste like chicken." She said with a full mouth.

Rose watched her with wide eyes. There was no way she was going to take another bite. "Put it down!"

She took another bite "Oka..." Her words were cut off by gagging sounds. She jumped up and ran to the restroom, barely making it to the commode.

Rose walked in and stood in the door way, looking at her. "See. I told you to put it down." Feeling bad for her, but also trying not to laugh

Joseline walked over to the sink and washed her face with cool water. "I was just trying to annoy you..."

Rose laughed "Yes, I knew exactly what you were doing... Well... right after you said it tasted like chicken."

"You always know." Joseline sighed.

"Well, I am your mother." She couldn't help but smile looking at her, she was such a blessing, even when she was being a little shit. "Lets get back, we can share my pizza."

"Pepperoni is my favorite!" Joseline disliked the taste of pepperoni, but it was way better than anchovies. Just thinking about it made her want to vomit again.

* * *

They we're finishing up their pizza when Rose heard a familiar laugh a few tables over. She looked around and was surprised to see her. "It can't be?" She whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Joseline asked as she took the last sip of her tea.

"That woman over there with that fur coat on, that is Molly Brown!" she said as she pointed towards her.

Joseline looked at her mother puzzled "Who?"

"She's a really nice lady... New money..." Rose cursed herself, who was she to call someone new money?

Joseline raised a brow and look at Rose. "New money? What in the heavens are you talking about?" She was so confused right now. She'd never heard such a thing before.

"I didn't mean that... I shouldn't have said that... Don't ever repeat that... " Rose said, kicking herself for even saying it.

Joseline shook her head, still confused "Okay.!"

Rose stood up and motioned for Joseline to follow her. Together, they walked over to the table Molly was sitting at. She was sitting with some other older ladies.

She walked around the table so she was in Molly's view. "Please do forgive me for interrupting you." She said. "Do you remember me?" Rose asked politely.

"Oh my heavens!" She exclaimed as she stood up. "Rose? Is that you Rose?" She asked as she placed her hands on Rose's shoulders.

"Yes it's me." Rose smiled.

"I thought you went down with..."

Rose interrupted her, tilting her head towards Joseline. "I've been just fine." Not wanting her to say anymore infornt of Joseline.

Molly looked at her and then down at the girl who was standing beside her. "Oh isn't she lovely..." Molly stepped back to get a better look at this girl, who looked familiar in some way. "Is she yours?" Molly asked.

Rose nodded "Yes she is."

Molly couldn't take her eyes off of the girl, she was trying to think of who she reminded her of. Then it hit her once she saw how blue those eyes were. "Oh my heavens.! She gasped. "You look identical to Jack Dawson!" She cried.

Joseline shrugged. "I know, right? My mom and Uncle Cal tell me that all the time."

Molly stepped back and looked at Rose "Uncle... Uncle Cal?... Caledon Hockley?..." She questioned, confusion as clear in her voice, as it was on her face.

Rose smirked and shrugged her shoulders "Correct. Caledon Hockley."

Molly sat back down trying to process this. This little girl, Jack and Rose's daughter, was calling Caledon Hockley, uncle. This didn't make sense. She looked from Joseline back to Rose. She rubbed her forhead. Surely Jack didn't approve of this. He couldn't have. Did him and Rose call it quits? "Where is Jack?" she asked hesitantly.

A look of grief fell over Rose's face and she went pale. "He's..."

Molly stood up and guided Rose to the chair, "Are you ok?"

Joseline rushed to her mother's side, placing her hand in hers. "My dad passed away thirteen years ago."

"What!" Molly cried out. "How?"

"I'm not sure, mom has never told me. I just know that he saved her.."

Molly's hand flew up to her mouth "Oh, Rose! I am so sorry..." She bent down to hug Rose.

"It's ok, Molly... I'll be okay." Rose said as she hugged Molly back. "It just hasn't gotten any easier. Each time someone mentions him, I miss him more."

Molly sighed. "I am sorry." She turned to face the ladies at the table. "I'm sorry, but I think we'll have to continue this some other time. What do you say...tomorrow, maybe?"

"Take your time, Mrs. Brown. We see that you have a friend who needs you right now. Let us know when you're ready, and we'll meet up again."

"What do you two say about joining me in my hotel for a bit?" Molly asked. "I have a car waiting outside."

Joseline answered before Rose had a chance to "Yes... We'd love to."

Rose eyed her and giggled lightly "Well thanks, Joseline!"

Molly escorted them to her waiting car and let them in first. "To the room, Escobar!" Molly said to the driver.

"That is a beautiful name, I've never heard it before." Molly said. "How did you come up with it."

Rose smiled placing her arm around Joseline "She is named after an aunt, on my fathers side."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five;

Back in Molly's suite, Rose told her all about her life these past thirteen years and how she managed to keep going. She told her of how she thought about ending her own life, again, the same day, the Carpathia docked.

"Stepping off of the Carpathia alone, reminded me that Jack was really gone." Rose sobbed as she wiped away the tears from her face. "I didn't have anyone. My heart was shattered into millions of pieces and I felt as if I were being crushed."

Molly could hear the hurt in her voice and she wished she could take it away. She knew that there wasn't anything she could say or do, that would ease the pain Rose felt, from losing Jack. She placed her hands on top of Rose's and rubbed them. "I am terribly sorry you lost Jack." She felt a tear fall from her eye as she thought about Jack and envisioned his smiling face. "He was a fine young man."

"That he was." Rose smiled. "He was so full of life."

"You're damn right he was!" Molly smiled. "He was also very thankful." She found herself thinking of the day she helped him adjust the suit that she loaned him for the dinner with Rose. "He was so proud of that suit. He told me that he never thought he'd be wearing such expensive material." She laughed. "He asked me if he should have it cleaned before returning it."

Rose could feel the love she had for him grow. "Sounds like something he would say."

Molly sipped on her tea just listening to Rose talk about Jack.

"Do you know that Jack saved me?"

"Yes. He caught you before you went over, while you were looking at the propellers." Molly said as she sat her tea down.

Rose smiled and shook her head. "That isn't what happened.."

"What?" Molly screeched.

"I was going to jump off."

Molly's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Why?"

"I was tired of Cal and mother. I was tired of feeling like a caged animal. I wasn't allowed to do the things I wanted to do. I was just tired of that life."

"I can see why. Cal was an arrogant son of a bitch.. I don't know how you put up with him for so long." She chuckled "I would have killed him, if I were you... But... But you aren't me so just forget I said that."

Rose sighed "Mother..." Rose twitched, thinking about her. "She made me."

"Speaking of Ruth.. I haven't seen her since the day Carpathia docked.."

Rose looked down at her hands "I haven't seen her since the night of the sinking."

Molly gasped "How.. why... I mean.." Molly's words weren't coming out, she was in total shock. She thought that maybe Rose and Ruth were in each others life. "Your mother.. she..."

"My mother... What about her?" Rose asked,looking at Molly. Trying to keep the anger and resentment she felt for Ruth, locked deep inside.

"I'll never forget those screams of pure agony when that ship went down." She stared blankly as she remembered that night. "Ruth.. She was screaming and crying. Begging God to take her and begging the Quartermaster to go back, but he refused." Sadness filled her voice "I kept saying we needed to go back, but he kept insisting that they would swamp the boat. I wasn't going to give up, but he said there'd be one less on the boat if I didn't shut the whole in my face."

Rose gasped in shock "I can't believe he'd say such a thing." Not even bothering to acknowledge Ruth any further. "I would have punched him in the nose."

Molly looked at Rose, noticing she didn't care to talk about Ruth. After meeting Ruth, she could kind of understand where Rose was coming from. She would like to know, but she decided to just drop it and let Rose pick the subject from here on out. Molly sipped on her tea and shook her head.

"The day Carpathia docked in New York, I stepped off and looked around at the crowds of people everywhere. People looking for family and friends, that we're claimed by the Atlantic ocean. It was horrible, Molly." Rose wiped at the tears. "Which I'm sure you witnessed yourself."

"It was a terrible sight." Molly said as she placed her hands in her lap, twiddling her fingers. "I have one question... How did you manage to escape the media? They were everywhere shoving microphones and cameras in our faces."

Rose chuckled "I had one shove a camera in my face, but I threw my hand up. I ducked down and moved away from there as fast as I could."

Molly chuckled "They followed me to my hotel room and waited outside the door."

"They are despicable people."

"They really are." Molly frowned. "Where did you end up at?"

"Well after I was safely away from all the chaos, I walked around town for about an hour. I found a cheap hotel and got a room there on the eleventh floor."

"Where did you get the money?" Molly questioned, knowing that Cal nor Ruth would allow her to keep any money of her own.

"Cal had put money in a jacket pocket, along with the heart of the ocean. He put the jacket on me."

"He's a smart one, huh?" Molly chuckled, remembering what Rose had told her about him framing Jack. "Weren't you scared wandering the streets alone?"

Rose shook her head. "I was too busy trying not to think, to be scared." She sighed. "The room wasn't the greatest and it had a weird smell."

"Been to my share of those." She giggled. "I usually try to find cheap rooms, but sometimes I'll splurge a little, like this room. First time I've stayed in a suite in about two years."

Rose looked at her, studying her. She wasn't like any of those rich people she had been forced to be around. She was in a league all her own. She was truly an amazing woman. "You're not like other people and that is a wonderful thing."

Molly waved her comment away playfully and giggled. "That is because I know what it's like to be poor and not have a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of." Molly told her about her life before her husband found gold.

Rose looked at her, studying her face and smiled. "I'm really glad I have a friend like you, Molly. You're not judgemental at all."

"I'd never judge you or anyone else, Rose." She smiled.

Rose looked at Molly and smiled. "I need to tell you something.. Something I've never mentioned to anyone." She looked around to make sure Joseline was still out of earshot and began the story of her almost suicide. She placed her hands in her lap and began, her mind wandering away, back to that first night alone in her hotel, wanting her pain to end. Thinking of Jack and all of the people who froze to death waiting to be saved. Their screams were haunting her.

* * *

_April 18, 1912;_

_"Stop please!" Rose begged as she slid up against the wall placing her hands over her ears, trying to stop them from screaming. The harder she pushed her hands over her ears, the louder the screams became._

_Suddenly she was back in the water._

_Her hand was clinging to Jack's. She could hear the screams, they were horrifying. They were all dying and no one could save them._

_She looked at Jack, his face was white and he was shivering. "They need help, Jack." She said, though her voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk._

_"We.. we.. can't... Can't save them." He said, barely audible._

_Rose laid back down, looking up to the sky, praying for the screaming to stop. She wanted so badly to help them, but she couldn't._

_After what seemed like forever, everything was quiet. All she could hear was the water slapping up against the floating debris. "Jack..." she said as she tried to move._

_He didn't answer. She could feel her heart fall to her feet, even though she felt frozen. "Jack.." she cried as she found the strength to turn over and look at him._

_She found herself staring at Jack, who was frozen to death. "Jack, wake up..." she cried as she shook his hand with what strength she had left. In that moment, she was refusing to accept that he was gone. She shook even harder, even though it hurt. "Damnit Jack, get up!_

_He didn't move, just floated there. She looked at him again and cried, still not willing to accept that he was gone, but she had no choice now._

_She gripped his hand a little tighter and rolled back over onto her back. She closed her eyes and prayed that all those people in the water were safe now._

_She prayed that she'd die too. She wanted to go with Jack, wherever that was. "I love you, Jack." She cried out, still clutching his hand._

_She saw the lights from the life boat. She blinked her eyes trying to adjust them, they were getting closer. She rolled back over looking at Jack. "Jack, there's a boat..."_

_She pulled her hands away from her ears and stood up. The screams were still loud and Jack's face still visible. "I know how to stop it." She said as she walked over to the window and opened it. She placed a leg out and gasped as she looked down and saw how far the ground was. "Can't stop now." She mumbled. "I'll see you soon, Jack."_

_She stuck her other leg out and was now sitting on the window sill, trying not to look down. She removed one hand from the side of the window and gasped. The voices stopped and Jack's face faded away._

_She was about to remove her other hand when she heard him. "Don't do it."_

_She sobbed as she looked around, searching for him. He wasn't there. "I need to, I have to end this pain."_

_"Not here...Not this night. Do you understand me?" His voice echoing inside her head. "You promised me that you'd survive... That'd you'd never give up, Rose."_

_She looked down again "I... I can't.. I can't keep that promise." She whispered as a breeze flew through her hair and her other hand flew back up to the side of the window, as if someone quickly placed it there._

_She sobbed as she remembered her promise to him. "I promised you that I would survive.. that I'd never give up.. no matter what happened.. no matter how hopeless.." She slowly placed her legs back inside the window and stood up. She felt a sense of calm, like she'd never felt before_.

* * *

Molly was staring at her, with a hand over her mouth, trying to understand what kind of pain she must have been feeling to want to end her life that way. She couldn't find words for her, instead she leaned over and hugged Rose tightly.

Rose returned the hug and smiled. "Thank you." She said as she wiped away a tear. "I just missed him so much. I also couldn't get those screams to stop. I just wanted my pain to end."

"That is quite understandable. I am so glad that you didn't go through with it."

Rose looked over to where Joseline was and smiled. "I am too."

Molly could see the love Rose had for her child. "She's a lovely girl and she's lucky to have you as her mother." The love Rose had for her daughter was unlike anything she had ever witnessed and it warmed her heart.

"No.. I'm lucky to be her mom." Rose smiled. "She's the one person who keeps me going. When times get hard, I look at her and remember that I have to keep going for her. Without her, I would have given up a long time ago."

Molly smiled. "You're both lucky." She looked over to Joseline and couldn't help but wonder what Jack would think of her. "He would definitely love her." Molly whispered, looking back to Rose. "I bet he is so proud of you and her."

Rose smiled back at Molly. Thinking of Jack, he would definitely love her. She would be the center of his world, if only he could be here with them now. She would give almost anything for just one day with him and Joseline together. Sure Joseline could be a stubborn brat, but she was something Rose had never had before. She was hope, love and life and she was the light that kept Rose going.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six;

"So tell me, Rose, what have you been up to all these years.." Molly laughed "Besides raising Joseline, of course." She really was curious about Rose's life outside of the High Society.

"Well, it's been full of surprises, some disappointments and other things." Rose smiled "I don't know where to begin."

"Start from after everything you told me earlier." Molly suggested.

"This could take awhile." Rose laughed.

"I've got exactly three days." Molly laughed.

"Well I found some work at a diner two weeks after the Carpathia." Rose shook her head. "It wasn't the best job and some customers were rude, obnoxious and down right pigs." She shivered as she remembered all the men who would make sexual advances towards her. "One guy, an older guy, tried to put his hand up my dress.."

Molly shrieked in disgust "Damn pig!"

"Yeah, I got fired that day because I punched him in the eye."

Molly laughed "I told Cal you were a pistol."

Rose gasped in mock shock and laughed "Right. Really I just have a thing for punching men in the face."

She told her about how she had ran into Cal not long after she found out she was pregnant with Joseline and how he had given her a job. She told her about most of the things she had done those years and how raising Joseline was an adventure.

"Has Cal changed a lot over the years?" Molly asked, her curiosity setting in.

Rose smiled "He has changed tremendously. Some remnants of the Cal from Titanic remains."

Molly looked at Rose over her cup of tea. "What remnants are those?"

"The money. He's always worried about his money." She laughed.

"That's good, I guess." Molly chuckled.

"He gets upset with me if I don't let him buy Joseline certain things." Rose sighed. "He tries to spoil her."

"She's your only child, you should spoil her." Molly said.

"You sound like Cal." Rose laughed. "He's always wanting to buy her expensive things. Stuff that she'd be bored with in a week or so."

"You see a problem with that?" Molly chuckled.

"Actually, yes. I see a big problem with that. I want her to know that not everything will be handed to her."

Molly eyed her "Yes... Yes I see where you're coming from." Rose was nothing like a spoiled little rich girl, she had moral standards.

Rose laughed at Molly eyeing her. "Cal has been like a brother to me." She said, changing the subject.

"Go on." Molly said.

"I slapped him when I first ran into him again."

Molly gasped "What for?"

"Because he called Jack a gutter rat." Rose shrugged. "Before we agreed to forgive each other."

"That is a good reason to slap anyone." Molly said. Not understanding how anyone could call a person like, Jack, anything less than extraordinary.

"He hasn't called him that since." She smiled. "He doesn't bring him up much, but when I do, he only says respectful things about him and he lends me his shoulder to cry on, anytime I need it."

Molly's eyes widened and her mouth dropped "Are we talking about Caledon Hockley...?"

Rose laughed "Yes."

"What about Uncle Cal?" Joseline asked as she sat on the couch, in the middle of Rose and Molly.

"Nothing really. Just that's he's been... My... There for me for a long time." Rose said, almost calling him her friend. She hadn't told Joseline that he wasn't really her uncle and she didn't think she needed to right now.

Molly looked at Rose and arched a brow. "Mmhmm." She shook her head not knowing what to make of this.

Rose looked at Molly and shook her head, letting her know not to say anything else while Joseline was in the room.

Joseline looked at Molly then to Rose "I want to talk about Uncle Cal.!"

"Ok... But what are we going to talk about." Molly asked glaring at Rose, in a funny way, trying not to laugh.

Rose tried to glare back at Molly, but laughed. "Joseline, tell us about the time he took you shopping."

"Which time? He's taken me numerous times..."

Rose placed a finger on her chin, thinking. "When you two went to Moscot Eyewear." Laughing hysterically as she remembered.

"This must be quite the hoot." Molly laughed.

"A hoot indeed." Joseline replied. "So yeah... Uncle Cal took me to Moscot Eyewear because he needed to get a new pair of reading glasses." She chuckled. "I was so irritated with him, because I wanted to go to a toy store."

Molly listened to this child tell her story. She was amazed with her vocabulary and how well spoken she was.

"He picked up one pair of glasses that were just hideous. He put them on and I couldn't help but laugh hysterically at him." She laughed remembering. "He looked at me and frowned and asked "What are you laughing at, brat?" So to that I said "You look like a pigeon." He turned around to look in the mirror and he jerked the glasses off his face. He turned back to me and huffed in irritation. "You were right.." We spent a good three hours in there and he didn't even get a pair of glasses.

"A pigeon?" Molly asked through laughter.

"Yes. A pigeon. The glasses made his eyes look like little black marbles." She giggled, glancing at Rose, "Or maybe I was just being a brat."

Rose chuckled. "Yeah. A brat. A spoiled brat."

"Why a spoiled brat?" Molly asked, not sure why she'd call her that because she seemed like a well behaved child to her.

"Molly, this child does some bratty things sometimes." Rose chuckled. "Just a few days ago she woke me up and had me rushing. She waited until I had hurriedly dressed to tell me that it was Saturday. I thought she was late for school and I was late for work."

Molly laughed "That is pretty funny though."

Rose looked out the window and noticed the sun was setting. "Molly, we must be going."

Molly sighed "So soon?"

"Yes, it'll be dark soon and you know the crazy people come out."

"Wait before you go." Molly said as she got up and rushed to a roll top desk in the corner. She grabbed a pen and piece of paper and jotted down her address for Rose. "I'm here for three more days, then I'm back to Denver. If we don't see each other again while I'm here, just write me a letter or come visit." She said as she handed the paper to Rose. "Seeing you again has been wonderful."

Rose hugged her. "Seeing you has also been wonderful. Thank you for listening to me ramble on about my boring life."

"Anytime.!" Molly looked at Joseline. "May I hug you?"

"Sure." Joseline said as she wrapped her arms around Molly. "It was nice meeting you. I hope to see you again."

Joseline placed her hand inside Rose's and together they headed for the door. Molly watched them and smiled. "You two be safe."

* * *

Walking home seemed to take forever that night. Rose and Joseline stopped at a Street side Cafe and ordered a drink and a muffin. The street lights were on and the traffic was low. Rose and Joseline we're lost in conversation when Cal walked up to their table.

"Where have you two been?" He questioned with concern.

Rose was shocked by his tone. "We have been around town.."

"I have been worried about you two!" He said "This isn't like you to be out this late."

Rose waved away his concern. "Joseline and I were out spending time together and we ran into Molly."

Cal placed his hands on his hips and gasped "Molly?" He only knew of one Molly. "Molly Brown?"

Rose watched his reaction and couldn't contain her laughter "Yes. Molly Brown." She took a bite of her muffin "You remember her, right?" Of course he knew who she was, she just wanted to mess with him, to get him all riled up.

Cal gritted his teeth, forgetting that Joseline was sitting there "That fowl mouth cow.. how could I forget."

Joseline's mouth flew open and her eyes grew wide as she looked at Cal. "Uncle Cal!" She screeched with total surprise. She'd never heard him talk like that.

Rose was looking at him as if she could punch him. "Don't talk like that in front of her!" She said harshly.

Cal noticed the look in her eye and flinched. "I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me."

"Yeah you better be sorry." Rose said as she glared at him. "Molly is a nice woman and I won't have you or anyone else talking about her that way."

Cal took a seat at the table and hung his head "I'm sorry you two. It won't happen again. Please forgive me." He didn't want either of them mad at him.

Rose took another bite of her muffin. "I forgive you... This time."

Joseline was still staring at him with disgust clear on her face. She shook her head. "That was uncalled for!"

"I know." Cal said.

"I think you need a stern talking-to." Joseline said as she looked at Cal, her blue eyes piercing his.

Cal chuckled looking at her. She had a look in those eyes that scared him. A look that said she was serious. "I get it, ok... I said something I shouldn't have..."

"Just hush and eat some of my muffin." Rose said as she broke him off a piece. Wanting him to just be quiet.

They finished their drinks and muffins and headed home, with Cal following behind. They had refused to ride with him, so he told his driver to just go home. They ignored Cal almost the whole way home, even walking faster every few minutes just to annoy him.

"Slow down!" He yelled.

"Walk faster." Rose said.

"I can't... My feet hurt.. I'm not used to.. walking.. this far." He said, almost out f breath.

Rose laughed "The life of the rich and famous, huh?"

"This.. isn't funny.. Rose!" Cal said, gasping for air. "I.. need.. to.. sit.. down."

"You sit down, were walking and aren't stopping until we get home." Rose said as her and Joseline picked up their pace.

Rose stopped outside the fence to her house and turned around looking for Cal. She didn't see him at first. "Joseline, I think Cal was being serious."

Joseline shook her head. "I'm going inside."

Rose walked towards the door and turned around once more and there he came. Walking like he had been walking for days. He was all sweaty and he was dragging his feet. Rose laughed and shook her head. She walked down the sidewalk and grabbed him by the arm, helping him the rest of the way. She helped him to the couch and laughed as she let go of his arm.

She sat in her chair and looked at him, he looked so worn out. She couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"I'm so tired, Rose. Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" He asked as he yawned.

She laughed "No Cal. You should go home." She was only teasing him.

"Home.. is.. so.. far.. a.." he said, his words cut off by another yawn.

"I was teasing. Of course you can stay here, but you stay on the couch, understand!" She said sternly. The last time he stayed the night, Rose found him trying to get in her bed.

"Thank.." his head fell on the side of the couch and he started to snore.

Rose removed his shoes and put his legs up on the couch. "Joseline, bring me a blanket and pillow for Uncle Cal." She called out.

Joseline brought her the pillow and blanket. "I can't believe that little bit of walking wore him out." She laughed.

"Like a big ole baby." Rose laughed.

She gently lifted his head and placed the pillow under it, careful not to disturb him. She looked at him and moved a strand of black hair from over his eye. "You are something." She whispered. She placed the blanket over him and caught herself, she was going to kiss his forehead. She jumped back and placed her hand to her lips. "What in the world am I doing?"

"Yeah Mom.. what are you doing? Joseline asked with a giggle. "I saw that. Don't worry, I won't tell him." She winked. "Thanks for the amazing day. I had fun." She hugged Rose goodnight and kissed her cheek. "See you in the morning. Love you."

"I love you too."

Rose sat back down in her chair, looking at Cal. There was something about him laying there. Something that made her heart beat faster. _"Stop it Rose."_ She said to herself._ "Stop it now."_ She couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

Cal moved and the pillow fell to the floor. She got up and put the pillow back under his head. She again moved the hair away from his eyes. She couldn't stop herself. She bent down and kissed him on his cheek. His eyes flew open and she jumped back and screamed.

Cal jumped up off the couch looking around like a crazed person. "Wha.. what is it?" He looked around again and saw Rose standing there with her hands over her chest. "Why on earth are you screaming?"

Rose was too startled to say anything. His eyes opening has almost gave her a heart attack. Her eyes were wide and she shook her head as to say 'nothing.

Cal looked at her, knowing she was lying, but not feeling up to arguing right now. He laid back down and covered himself up. "Goodnight Rose."

"Goodnight, Cal." She sat back in her chair and picked up her book and began to read. She caught herself glancing over the book, looking at Cal every few minutes. "Am I losing my mind?" She asked herself, but not quiet enough.

"Yes!" Cal grumbled. "You are losing your mind."

Startled, she threw the book up in the air and yelped. "Goddamnit Cal! You scared me!"

Cal laughed "Good. You deserve it for not letting me sleep."

"Go home, Cal!" She said

"No! I'm staying right here on this couch!" He grumbled. "Now let me sleep!"

She picked her book back up and sat back in her chair. Trying not to look at Cal anymore. "I hate you, just thought you should know that."

"Is that why you brought me a pillow and cover?"

"No!" She said harshly.

"Is that why you put the pillow under my head, moved my hair out of my face and kissed my cheek?" He asked

"I did NO such things!" She shot back.

"Sure Rose, sure.." he sat up on the couch "I must of been dreaming."

Rose looked away from him, trying to hide her guilt. She placed the book up to her face as if she were reading. "Must of been."

Cal stood up and walked over to Rose, pulling the book away from her face. "You're lying!" He laughed. "I wasn't asleep."

Rose looked at him dumbfounded and shook her head, trying to think of something quick. "I knew you were awake."

"You're not a very good liar.. you never were." He said as he laid back down on the couch.

Rose laughed inwardly to herself. _"Why did I do that?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven;

Rose sat up in bed, rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked around the room and was startled to see where she was. She threw the covers to the side and jumped out of bed. She opened her door and headed for the kitchen.

"Morning Mom." Joseline chirped. "You sure did a lot of talking in your sleep last night."

Rose stopped and turned to face her. "What did I say.. was it even audible?" She asked, wanting to know.

"Nope. It wasn't." She laughed.

"I don't even remember going to bed... The last thing I remember was.." she rubbed her head, looking at Joseline. "I've got a headache."

"The last thing you did last night was give uncle Cal a cover and pillow. You told us you were tired and then you went to bed."

Rose wasn't sure if Joseline were telling the truth or messing with her again. She eyed Joseline from the side as she turned towards the steps. "Are you sure thats really what happened?"

Joseline shook her head. "I'm being honest. That is really what happened."

"Mmhmm." Rose muttered as she walked down the steps. She stopped when she reached the living room and looked at a sleeping Cal. She was sure she had sat in her chair last night and watched Cal.

Cal yawned as he turned over and opened his eyes. He saw Rose staring at him, but he didn't mind. "Good morning."

Rose shook her head trying to remove the thoughts. "Morning."

"Aren't you just a delight." He chuckled and rubbed his neck "You need a new couch."

"I only need a new couch because you sleep on it all the time." She laughed as she walked to the kitchen. "I'm going to make breakfast."

"Uncle Cal!" Joseline yelled as she ran and jumped to sit on the couch."

"Don't let Rose see you do that." He laughed as he tickled her. "What is up with her this morning. She seems rather rushed."

"Well, she doesn't remember going to bed last night."

"She didn't drink anything last night did she?"

"Just tea and cola, why?"

"Just wondering." Cal smiled as he stood up. "Lets go see what she is making for breakfast."

Cal and Joseline both took a seat at the counter and looked at Rose. She did look rather bothered and looked as if she were trying to figure something out.

"Rose, may I ask what is wrong with you?" Cal asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Rose glanced at him "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Rose placed the pan on the stove and looked at him. "I'm sure you have a reason. You don't just ask someone if something is wrong with them... Without a reason..." she snapped.

Cal pulled his head back and gasped. "What was that for?"

Rose sucked her teeth and shook her head, pointing at them with a wooden spoon. "Are you two sure that I went to bed last night.." She eyed both of them. "I mean that I actually went up to my room and got in my bed?"

Joseline and Cal looked at each other, confused. "Mom, you went to bed, I swear to it."

Cal eyed her from the side like she'd done lost her mind. "Yes. You went to bed after you were ever so kind to give me a pillow and cover."

"I don't remember that." She said as she put butter in the pan. "That's not at all what I remember. I remember sitting in my chair... To read."

"Well you did sit in your chair for about five minutes or so." Cal said with a light laugh. "But you definitely weren't reading."

She listened to him and Joseline tell her what happened, while she finished up breakfast. She was a bit relieved when neither one of them mentioned her kissing Cal.

She sighed a big sigh of relief,poured coffee for her and Cal and orange juice for Joseline. "I thought I kissed you last night." She laughed as she looked at Cal. She sat their plates in front of them. "That would just be horrible."

Cal looked at her and frowned. "Well thanks."

"You're welcome."

Joseline looked at them as they ate and laughed "I can't believe you thought you kissed uncle Cal."

"Be quiet and eat." Rose said through laughter. "That'll never happen." She glanced at Cal and then back to her food. "Cal isn't my type."

Cal acted as if he were disgusted "As if you'd ever be my type."

Rose looked at him over the top of her coffee cup and giggled. "You wish."

"You're wrong, Sweet Pea."

Rose interrupted him as she stood up. "Don't you ever call me 'Sweet Pea' again!"

Cal was stammered, his face turning red with embarrassment. "I.. I didn't mean to call you that." He looked down. "I haven't called you that since we were on the Ti..." He stopped as he remembered that Joseline had yet to learn about that.

Rose's mouth flew open and her eyes grew wide with shock. She looked at Joseline and then back to Cal. "Cal!.."

Joseline eyed them both, sensing something more had happened between them, than what they had told her. They told her they met while Rose was pregnant with her, but after watching them, she knew better. "Is there something you two would like to tell me.."

They both looked at her "What do you mean?"

"About the way you two met.."

Rose sat back down looking at Cal and sighed "I already told you how we met."

"No you didn't. You didn't tell me the truth."

Cal looked at Rose and arched a brow, trying to read her. He looked back to Joseline and smiled "I believe we did tell you the truth." Inwardly kicking and cursing himself for lying to her again. He hated that he couldn't just tell her the truth. Him and Rose had conversations about this before, but Rose refused to let him tell her.

Joseline stood up "You both are bad liars."

"Joseline Renee Dawson!" Rose gasped "I think this conversation needs to end right now."

Joseline glared at Rose and Cal "I'll drop it, for now." She didn't want to, but knew not to keep pushing. "I'll find out one day."

"Don't look at me like that." Rose shuddered as she began picking up the dishes. "You look like my mother."

With a look of disgust, Cal chuckled "Don't Tell her that!" Oh how he despised that woman. "That has to be some form or child abuse or something.."

Rose looked at him and laughed. "Oh stop it, Cal, you're gonna give yourself a nosebleed!"

"Oh my." He said in disgust.

"Did Mom tell you that we're going to Chippewa Falls for Christmas?" Joseline asked, tired already of hearing about Ruth.

Cal shook his head and looked at Rose "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't have to tell you everything, Cal."

His feelings were hurt. He had spent every Christmas with Rose since they made amends. "It would have been nice to know, I could have made plans to go with you two."

"The trip is for Joseline and I.. We want to spend some time alone."

Cal's expression turned sad "But we always spend Christmas together.."

Joseline sat down beside Cal and placed her arm around his shoulder. She smiled and whispered "Ask her if you can go."

Cal looked at Joseline and then glanced at Rose. "I can't ask her that. Not now that I know why she wants to go." Knowing she wouldn't want him along on a trip like that. She was wanting somehow to he closer to Jack, and he knew that.

Hearing the whispering made Rose feel uneasy. She dried the rest of the dishes and sat back down. "You two need to stop trying to conjure up things."

"We're not conjuring up anything mom." Joseline said.

"Then why were you two over here whispering?"

Joseline and Cal looked at each other. "I was telling uncle Cal to ask if he could go with us."

"No I'm not." Cal sternly said. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"But Uncle Cal!" Joseline stammered.

"But nothing, Joseline. This is the end of this conversation." Cal said.

"I'm sorry, Cal." Rose placed a hand over his. "This is something Joseline and I need to do, alone."

"I understand, Rose, really I do."

"I'm glad we have an understanding." Rose said as she looked at Joseline. "Now let's get our day started."

"I guess I'll be going." Cal said as he stood up.

"You don't have to, really. I was thinking that the three of us could go catch a moving picture, after we go visit Molly, of course."

"Molly? You've got to be joking, Rose..."

"Nope.. I'm serious as a heart attack, Cal!"

Rose laughed. "I want to see her before she leaves."

They met Molly at a boutique and then they all went out for lunch. Much to Cal's surprise, him and Molly got along rather well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight;

The next few months flew quick, according to Rose. Joseline passed to the seventh grade and Rose had quit her job working for Cal. She found a job in an Art studio. She had applied for the temporary position, but found that she really enjoyed it.

"Mom, have you talked to Uncle Cal lately?" Joseline asked as she sat next to Rose on the couch.

"Not in a week or so, why?" She sighed "I think he's still a bit upset with me."

"I don't know why he's upset.. I mean.. You did give him notice, right?" Joseline asked as she popped chips into her mouth.

'No.' she said to herself. She didn't give him any notice, why should she? "He had to of known I'd quit eventually. I mean, I was always complaining to him about his clients being rude and how I wish I had a better job." She sighed "Something I could enjoy."

Joseline put more chips in her mouth. "Mom, you could've told him.." She missed seeing Cal and missed their chats about money and running a business. Besides Rose, he was her best friend.

Rose arched her brows "I didn't think I needed to."

Joseline shook her head. "You're not a very good role model." Joseline giggled. "I'm only kidding.. before you lecture me, again!"

Rose looked at her and smiled, not really in the mood to discuss Cal. "That is enough about Cal.." she sighed "Besides, I love my new job and can see myself working there until my fingers stop working and I know that my pay will be what I've earned, not what Cal thinks I deserve."

Joseline gasped "You made so much money working there and we need way more money if we're ever going to be rich."

Rose wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "I don't ever want to be rich." She never wanted that life again.

Joseline eyed her from the side, not understanding why she didn't want to be rich. "Are you crazy?.. Mom.. we could have anything we've ever wanted.." She paused and smiled "We could have servants, valets, expensive decorations..."

Rose looked at her and listened to her ramble on about being rich. She was sounding just like Ruth and that made her shudder in horror. "I enjoy working for what we have. I love adding up my bills and seeing what will be left over. We may not have everything we want, but we have everything we need."

"You're strange."

"Well if that makes me strange then I guess that's what I am." Rose said as she tickled her.

Joseline giggled and wiggled away from Rose "Sto... Stop it, please!"

"Okay." Rose pulled her into a hug. "My little brat."

"Haha!" Joseline rolled her eyes. "I'm not a brat."

"Yes.. yes you are. You're my brat." Rose hugged her closer and kissed her forehead. "Stop growing up so quick."

* * *

Joseline decided she wanted to go to summer camp with her friends from school. Rose argued against it at first, but finally gave in and let her go. Rose spent the time she was gone, working and trying to keep herself occupied. She'd never been a day without her baby until then. Her baby was growing up, whether she wanted to accept it or not.

The summer came and went. Joseline would argue that it went by too fast, while Rose would argue that it went by too slow. Rose and Cal had threw her a surprise 'welcome home party'. The only guests were Rose and Cal.

Joseline squealed when they jumped out and yelled 'Welcome home.' She looked at them and laughed. "You'd think I was gone for years "

Rose pulled her as close as she could and kissed her forehead. "It seemed like years." She hugged her tighter and began to sob. "I missed you so much. I thought about coming to get you, but Cal talked me out of it."

"Mom, don't cry." Joseline whispered as she wiped away the tears from her moms face. "I'm here. I'm right here."

"I know. I know." Rose said as she placed her hands on Joseline's cheeks. "I just missed you so much."

Cal sat on the couch and watched them. Wondering if he'd ever have a family of his own. He loved watching Joseline grow up and wanted kids of his own. He was brought away from his thoughts when Joseline walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am so glad you're here."

"No other place I'd rather be."

Rose watched the two of them and wondered herself, if Cal would ever have a family of his own. He was great with Joseline and would make a wonderful father. He would be one of the hands on, in your face, kind of fathers.

* * *

The rest of the year flew by quick and before Rose knew it, she was making last minute preparations for the trip to Chippewa Falls.

"Mom! You're gonna bust the zipper on that bag!" Joseline gasped as she sat on the couch. "What all do you have in there?" she asked eyeing the bag.

Rose wiped her forehead and moved her hair from her face and looked up at Joseline. "Just some things..." She took a deep breath. "Just some clothes and stuff. My make-up."

"You don't need that much make-up or clothes, Mom!" Joseline said as she stood up and walked over to the bag, reaching for the zipper. "Let me..."

"NO!" Rose said as she reached for her hand. "PLEASE DON'T!"

"Mom.. it's just clothes and make-up, right?" Joseline asked raising an eyebrow and looking at Rose. "What's the big deal." She pulled the zipper back and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Rose asked as she hurried to close the bag. "You know how long that took me to close the first time.."

"You're supposed to fold the clothes, Mom." Joseline said as she unzipped the bag again, taking the clothes out to fold them.

"You mean..." She stopped and thought for a moment. "I am supposed to fold everything... Even the dresses?" She felt so daft right then and wanted to hide away. All these years on her own and she still didn't have everything down. "I.. I knew that, really.. I did." She said, staring at Joseline with humiliation on her face.

Joseline sat back down, not taking her eyes away from Rose. She looked over her face wondering what her mother was keeping secret from her. The way Rose did things sometimes made her think of rich people who had everything done for them. "Mom..."

Rose sat down beside her. "Yes?"

"Where did you grow up?"

Rose thought for a moment and sighed. She folded her hands in her lap. "I grew up here." She lied. She always lied about her life before, but it was only to protect her daughter.

Joseline watched her fidget and watched her eyes. Something was off, as if Rose we're lying to her. "No you didn't."

Rose gasped in shock. "Pardon me?"

"Pardon me, really, mom?" She sighed and shook her head. "You use words like those people in high society. It's almost as if you we're raised in that kind of environment. You are always on the defensive when I talk about being rich."

Rose sighed and looked down at her hands, trying to think of something to say. She couldn't tell her the truth, or could she? "I.. I grew up in Philadelphia." She looked up to Joseline who wore a frown on her beautiful face.

Joseline stood up and screeched. "I KNEW IT!" She turned towards Rose. "You grew up rich!"

Rose stared at her hands for a long moment, finally looking up to Joseline with a look of sadness in her eyes. "Yeah, I guess I did." Her voice brittle. She couldn't lie to her anymore and she was afraid. She wasn't ready for her to know the truth.

"Mom! This is amazing!" Joseline again screeched with excitement.

"No. No it wasn't." Rose sighed. "Not really."

"Do you miss it.. the money?"

"Not one bit! I wouldn't have it back for anything in this world."

"Are you crazy?" Joseline asked, staring at Rose.

"If that makes me crazy, then yes, I am crazy." Rose said, her voice flat. "I'll tell you more about it later, but right now, we have to get some stuff done. We leave in the morning for Chippewa Falls!" Rose said as she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Joseline folded the clothes from her moms bag and placed them neatly inside. Thinking about how different life would be if they were rich. She imagined herself as a rich girl like her mother had once been. _"Maybe we can be rich."_ She thought to herself.

Rose sat at the kitchen table trying to clear her mind. She tried to think of anything other than what her daughter now knew about her. She picked up a newspaper and began to read. Before she knew it, it was past 10 pm. She laid the newspaper down and stood up. She walked to the living room to see a sleeping Joseline curled up on the couch. She bent down and kissed her on the cheek and pushed her hair out of her face. "You are so beautiful." She whispered. She curled up on the opposite end of the couch. Tomorrow morning they would be headed towards Chippewa Falls, and she was getting nervous. She calmed her nerves and fell asleep.

Neither her nor Joseline knew what awaited them on their trip. It would change both of their lives, forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine;**

They boarded the first train in New York and switched trains in Philadelphia. When the train stopped in Philadelphia, Rose looked out the window and scanned through the crowd of people, not wanting to see anyone she used to socialize with. She picked up her bag and stood up, looking to Joseline who already had her bag in hand and was headed for the door.

"Get here.. beside me." Rose demanded as she pointed to her side.

"Yes, Mom.! Joseline sighed, standing next to her mother. She noticed the change in Rose's attitude and body language when they got closer to Philadelphia.

They stepped off the train and made their way through the crowd of people. Rose looked at the clock on the wall "One hour and fifteen minutes and the next train will be here."

"Maybe we could go walk around for a bit and see some things..." Joseline suggested.

Rose looked at her and frowned. "I think not!"

Joseline sat her bag down and placed her arms across her chest. "You said we could do stuff and spend more time together. So why can't we go look around for a bit?"

Rose stared at her as if she were looking through her. Thinking of her mother and the other people she knew that lived here. "I.. I really don't think we should.."

"Why not?" Joseline saw the look on her mother face and the way she was staring "What are you afraid of?"

Rose looked at her, she suddenly felt as though her legs were going to buckle and her heart was racing. She felt dizzy and her palms were sweaty. The crowd of people suddenly became moving blurs. She stumbled and almost fell.

Joseline grabbed her arm and frantically looked around for somewhere to sit. She spotted a bench and hurriedly helped Rose to it. "Mom.. are you alright?" Joseline asked, concern clear in her voice.

Rose didn't answer, instead she sat there blankly staring ahead, at nothing.

Joseline shook her "Mom, please answer me."

Rose slowly moved her head to the side and then back to look at Joseline. "I'm.. I..." she frowned, patting the spot beside her for Joseline to sit.

Joseline took the spot beside her and wrapped her arm around Rose's shoulder. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I will be alright, as soon as we're away from here." She sighed. "My mother lives here..."

"Ruth lives here? You never told me that, Mom!"

"There are lots of things I've yet to tell you."

Joseline still didn't understand how Rose couldn't have a relationship with her mother. A daughter needs their mother and she was thankful that she had a relationship with Rose. She would be lost without her. "Is it alright if I ask why you don't want anything to do with her, or why I haven't been able to meet her?"

Rose hesitated and looked away. Trying to think of something to tell her. She couldn't tell her the whole truth, not yet. "Well, Ruth, your grandmother, well she.." she paused and sighed "She tried to.. well she didn't try to, she arranged for me to marry when I was a teenager."

Joseline gasped "What?"

"Yes. When my father died.." she wiped at her eyes trying to stop the tears that we're threatening to spill out. "When he died, he left behind some debt. Debts that's had to be paid or mother and I would lose everything we owned."

Joseline wrinkled her nose in disgust "A debt? What you're saying is the descendents of the deceased, have to pay their debts?"

"Yes. That is the way things work in high society, sadly." Rose sighed "We Don't have to worry about that because we're like 3rd class and have nothing of value, really."

"So that is why you don't want to be rich.. I think I understand that now."

Rose scanned the crowd once more and looked back at the clock "Still one hour left." She swallowed her pride and decided to take Joseline up on her suggestion. "Grab your bag and we'll go see if the guy at the ticket desk will keep them until we get back."

Joseline gave her the side eye "What do you mean?" Hoping she meant what she thought she did.

"We're going to go look around a bit. My favorite store, well my favorite store when I was a child, is right around the corner."

Joseline screeched in excitement. "This is so exciting! Now I get to see a place you grew up around!"

Rose forced a smile "Yep, but we'll have to be quick and be back fifteen minutes before the train is due to arrive."

After getting approval to leave their bags, they headed out of the train station and around the corner. Rose could feel her anxiety rising, but done her best to keep it in check. She wanted to turn around and hide somewhere, but she knew how excited Joseline was and she couldn't let her down.

"With any luck, we won't run into any of my old acquaintance." Rose chuckled.

Joseline looked around in amazement. "Everyone here looks so rich!" She giggled, her face lighting up. "Ohh.. look at her dress, I'd definitely wear that."

Rose grimaced remembering having to wear that type of fabric. "Believe me, you wouldn't like wearing that fabric. It's sweaty and it's annoying."

Joseline came to a quick stop and looked up at Rose "How dare you presume to tell me what I would or wouldn't like, you don't know!"

Rose gasped in complete shock. "You... No.. you just.." she was at a loss for words. She was trying to scold her for talking to her in such a manner, but she couldn't. Not really. She too had said something very similar before and she said it to Jack. "You're right."

Joseline spotted a store with toys in a window and pulled Rose towards it. "Let's go in here!"

"This is the store I wanted you to see!" Rose said. "Not sure we can afford much in here, if anything at all."

Joseline picked up a yoyo and began playing with it. "Look! It lights up when you play with it."

"That is so neat." Rose said looking around,amazed at the new things they now sold.

"Can I get it?" Joseline asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"How much is it?"

Joseline looked at the yoyo, trying to find the price. "There isn't a price. Let me get another one." She dug through the box of yoyos looking for one with a price, but couldn't find one.

"Get one and we'll go up and ask." Rose said reaching her hand out for Joseline and going up to the check out. "Would you mind telling us the price of this." Rose asked as she laid the toy on the counter.

"That is twenty cents." The clerk said.

Joseline sighed and looked at the ground, feeling sad. There was no way her mother was paying that price for a toy.

Rose watched her and placed her hand on her back and smiled as she looked up at her. "We'll take it." Rose said as she fumbled around her bag looking for her change purse. She dug out a coin and handed it to the clerk.

Joseline looked at Rose in surprise. "You've never paid that much for a toy."

"I haven't, but there's a first time for everything." She smiled and rubbed Joseline's hair. She looked at the clock on the wall. "We gotta hurry, we have five minutes to be back."

They rushed back to the train station and heard the train pulling in. They rushed to the ticket counter and grabbed their bags. "Whew! That... was... a close call." Rose said gasping for air. "I'm not the one for running." Rose laughed.

A laughing Joseline just gripped her bag and shook her head.

Rose looked around one more time, relived that she was leaving this place and that she didn't run into anyone.


	10. Ruth

Chapter Ten;

This time they had a room on the train, instead of just seats. Rose had swallowed her pride a few weeks ago and asked Cal to loan her the money, with a promise that he would allow her to pay him back. The room was small with a bunk bed and a small desk with a chair. It had a window, which Joseline thought was nice, as she enjoyed watching the scenery go by.

* * *

"Mom I need to go to the restroom." Joseline said climbing down from the top bunk.

"Go on ahead, I'll wait here." Normally she wouldn't allow her to go alone, but the bathroom was down the hall and she didn't think anything could happen, not on a train.

The minutes flew by and Joseline had yet to return. Rose placed her book on the desk and stood up. She stuck her head out of the room "Joseline.." she called out, but she didn't hear an answer. She ran out of the room and flew down the hall to the restroom, pounding on the door. The door flew open, but it was vacant. Panic set in as she ran back to their room and checked there. She wasn't there either. She knocked on every door that was close to the restroom asking if they had seen her daughter. No one had. "JOSELINE! JOSELINE RENEE DAWSON!" She was now screaming. She ran the opposite way pounding on doors asking if they'd seen her, no one there had either. She ran to where the seats were and was relieved when she caught sight of her.

"Joseline!" She cried as she ran up to her grabbing her and picking her up. "I was so worried!" She said, relieved.

"I am sorry Mom. As I was leaving the restroom, I saw this lady here." She said, pointing towards the woman sitting beside her. "She has red hair like you."

Rose looked over and was in total shock when she saw the woman. "It's you!" She said through gritted teeth, her grip on Joseline tightening.

The woman looked just as shocked as Rose. Her face went pale and her eyes grew wide. "You're.. dead.. you.."

Joseline looked from Rose back to the woman, trying to figure out why she said that to her mother and why Rose was being so harsh. "She isn't dead.."

"I am to her." Rose said harshly.

"Mother..." Joseline gasped "Why are you being so harsh?"

"I'm not being harsh." Rose spat, looking at the woman. "She is! Why don't you ask her who she is, Joseline..." Rose nodded her head, letting go of Joseline "Go on and ask her.."

Joseline turned towards the woman and politely asked "Ma'am, who are you?"

The woman looked at Rose and then back to Joseline. She placed her hands in her lap and smiled. "I am Ruth DeWitt Bukater."

Joseline gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth, too stunned to say anything. She stared at the woman and then glanced at Rose.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the one who tried to force her daughter to marry so I could keep my social status." Rose spat, as she glared at Ruth.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Joseline asked Ruth.

Ruth was now stunned. Why was this child questioning a grown-up in such a way? "Why, such behavior is unheard of where im from." She said. "Children should be seen and not heard.."

"First of all, Mother, don't you ever talk to my daughter that way. My daughter has a mind of her own and free will to use it. She is simply questioning your decision to basically sell me to a man for your own gain." Rose said vehemently. "She knows the difference between right and wrong."

Ruth hung her head in shame. Rose's words had stung and she wanted to apologise to her, but would it do any good? "I know what I did and I know that it was the worst thing I could've ever done."

"Mhm. Go on." Rose said waving her hand.

"I really am sorry and I think I've suffered enough. I had a memorial service for you back in June of 1912. I had waited two months to see if you would turn up. I thought you were dead." Ruth said sobbing. "When I lost you, I lost my will to live. I wanted to die, but nothing I did worked. I picked up drinking brown liquor for three years straight."

Rose listened to her talk and felt sorry for her. She placed her hand slightly over her mouth. She thought about Joseline and what she would think and do if anything were to happen to her.

"Even being drunk didn't numb the pain of losing you." Ruth wiped at the tears and frowned. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't cursed myself or blamed myself for you leaving the life boat..."

"You can stop right there!" Rose demanded, not ready for Joseline to hear about any of that.

"What about a life boat?" Joseline asked.

"Nothing..." Rose replied.

"You're lying!" Joseline huffed "When are you going to stop lying to me, mom? I'm not dumb, I know you've been lying about a bunch of stuff."

Ruth watched and listened to Rose and Joseline bicker back and forth, reminding her of the way her and Rose used to bicker, before she lost her. She wished she could turn back time and change the way she treated Rose. She would be a better mother and would do a lot of things differently.

"I do not lie to you, Joseline Renee Dawson! You're so much like your father and sometimes I could strangle you!" Rose screeched.

Ruth wondered who her father was, but didn't think she should ask, not yet. She sat there quietly watching and listening to them a bit longer.

"You and Uncle Cal are such liars! I know Uncle Cal wants to tell me stuff, but you don't want him to. I see the way you look at him when I ask him stuff about your past."

"Uncle Cal?" Ruth questioned, glaring at Rose.

"Yes..." Rose said.

"Caledon Hockley?"

"Yes, Mother! Caledon Hockley!" Her tone demanding she not say anything about it.

Ruth understood her tone, but she had something to say and she was going to say it. "He told me that he didn't know if you were dead or alive... That.. that bastard!"

"Yeah, because I asked him not to tell you anything.." Rose said. "He's a very dear friend of mine, well, more like a brother."

Joseline gasped "Don't call my uncle Cal such a thing!"

Ruth looked at her and sighed "I am sorry." She wasn't really sorry, she really wanted to go ring his neck.

"I'll let it go, this time." Joseline growled. "I love my Uncle Cal and don't appreciate anyone calling him out of his name."

Ruth was looking at Joseline, her eyes, oh her eyes were so blue. The way she arched her brows looked like someone she had met years ago. "Who was it?" She asked herself. Then she remembered "Jack Dawson!" She said, louder than she intended too.

Rose snapped her head in Ruth's direction. "He's dead!"

"What? How.. when.. oh I'm so sorry." She frowned, truly saddened for Rose and her daughter.

Rose hung her head "He died that night..."

Without thinking, Ruth stood up and walked over to Rose. She wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her hair. "I'm truly sorry. I knew that you loved him that night at the dinner. I knew he loved you too."

Rose returned Ruth's hug, much to Ruth's surprise. "I will never love anyone the way I loved him. He saved me."

Ruth pulled back looking at Rose, wiping the tears from her cheeks, seeing the depth of sorrow and pain in her eyes. "I am sorry. I wish I had been a stronger person and wasn't blinded by the finer things in life." She sobbed "I wish I could turn back time, I really do I would do so many things differently. I would have accepted you and Jack."

"I don't have Jack, but I have Joseline. She's a part of him and I will protect her with everything I have. She is what gave me the strength to go on all these years, without her I would have died long ago."

Joseline noticed that people were starting at them. "Mom, maybe we should go to the room? People are watching."

Rose sat quietly, staring at Ruth. She had so many things she needed to say to her, so much suppressed anger towards her. Just moments ago she hated her and never wanted to see her again, but now she felt relieved that at least her mother knew she was alive and well. She took the chance to actually look at her. Her clothes were worn and the only piece of jewelry she wore, was her wedding ring. Her hair had streaks of silver and her face was painted in wrinkles. The years of mourning had taken it's toll on her.

"I think maybe we should head to the room, there's so much we need to talk about." She reached out her hands, one to Joseline and the other to her mother.

"Where are you headed to?" Rose asked Ruth.

"I am going to San Diego, California."

"Why are you going there?"

"I am going to work as a maid."

Ruth sat back in the chair and shook her head. "Why are you going to work as a maid... So far away from your home?"

"I got tired of sewing clothes for people and the cafe let me go because of my age." She frowned, looking down at her hands "I have no other options."

Joseline climbed down from the top bunk and sat down beside Ruth. "You shouldn't have to be a maid. Just because you're a woman doesn't mean there are only a handful of jobs available."

"She's right you know." Rose said, looking at Ruth. "You don't have to be a maid. I was a Secretary for years! It's quite repetitive sometimes and the people can be pompus assholes, but it's better than being a maid."

"I don't know the first thing about that. I only know how to sew, clean and serve people. I only learned the cleaning and serving bit a few years ago. I can't even cook!" Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, Mother. It took me a while to learn the things I know. I only had the secretary job because I worked for Cal. Before that I was a waitress at a cafe, and let me tell you, that wasn't easy. I made so many mistakes." She laughed at the memories. "I once dropped a tray of food on some drunk man and then knocked his coffee in his lap."

Ruth giggled lightly "You were always a quick learner though. You were a very bright child..." She trailed off "I am sorry I wasn't a great mother to you."

Rose could hear the regret in her voice. "Mother, I think it's time we forget about the past. It's over. We can move on from here." She placed a hand over Ruth's and rubbed it. "Let's start over right now. We can make new memories. You, Joseline and I, we can start right now." She paused wiping the tears from her own eyes and glancing to Joseline who was hugging Ruth. "We can be a family."

Ruth couldn't find the words to express her joy so she just grabbed Rose and hugged her as tight as she could, not ever wanting to let her go.

"I'm glad I'll have a grandmother now!" Joseline said with excitement.

"Yes and I'll strive to be the best one ever!" Ruth said as she hugged Joseline.

"Joseline and I are headed to Chippewa Falls, but we'll be staying in a Bed and Breakfast."

Ruth gasped "Someone has done very well."

Rose laughed "Not really. I've been saving since I found out I was going to be a mother." She smiled "I've been saving since 1912..."

"Wow! I could never save, we both know that." Ruth said with a giggle.

"We'll be leaving the first week of the new year, if you would like to join us then."

Ruth stared at her trying to comprehend what she just said. "I wouldn't want to burden you..."

Rose raised her hand "Stop! You won't be a burden. We have a 3 bed room house and you're more than welcome. Although..."

"Although what?" Ruth asked.

"You'll frequently see Cal..."

"Uncle Cal is awesome!" Joseline said "He takes me shopping and buys me stuff mommy won't."

"Could I hide from him somewhere?" Ruth asked. Really not sure if she wanted to see Cal. He had lied to her.

Rose laughed "If that is what you want to do..."

"I have to ask... Why..." She paused almost afraid to ask "Why does Joseline call him uncle Cal?.."

Rose could feel her heart start to race. Quickly she searched for an answer, one that Joseline had heard before. "Because he is family."

Ruth gasped "He isn't family though, Rose! He is your ex fiance..."

Joseline stood up and shouted "WHAT?!"

"Thanks, mother." Rose said. "Now she knows.." Trying her best to keep the anger that was threatening to come to the surface, suppressed. "I hadn't yet told her that."

Ruth stood up and apologized heading for the door. She was certain Rose would want her to leave.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked as she stood up.

"I didn't mean to upset anyone. I will be going back out to my seat."

"No you aren't. You're staying here, with us. I'm not mad at you, mother. I'm just a bit upset with myself for not telling her myself."

"You and Uncle Cal are such liars!" Joseline said as she placed her arms over her chest. "I knew something was off when I asked how you two met."

Rose looked at Joseline and then back to Ruth. "Well, she is my daughter." She shrugged and laughed.

The day turned into night and before they knew it, they were all yawning, ready for bed. "You sleep on the bottom bunk, mother. Joseline and I will sleep on the top."

* * *

Rose tossed and turned most of the night, thinking. She would eventually have to tell Joseline the truth about everything else, but she didn't know when or even how she would tell her. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She began to think about her mother. Poor Ruth. How horrible it must have really been for her all these years and how alone she must have felt. She hadn't had any intentions of ever reconciling with her mother, but here she was in the same room with her and she wasn't angry at her anymore. She now understood where Ruth was coming from and how hard it must have really been for her. She was looking forward to starting over with her and making a new life together.


	11. Chapter 11

I WASN'T SURE OF THE COST OF TAXIS BACK THEN, SO I JUST COMPROMISED (IF YOU KNOW, PLEASE COMMENT AND I WILL CHANGE IT)

Chapter Eleven;

The loud roaring of the train brakes woke Rose up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up looking around for Joseline. To her surprise, Joseline was already up, dressed and looking out the window.

"We're here. Mom!" Joseline screeched.

Rose stood up straightening out her dress and pulling her hair into a bun, not paying much attention to the way she looked. She was just ready to be off the train. "About time."

Joseline sighed "I had hoped Grandma Ruth was still here, but she was already gone when I awoke."

Rose sighed "She had to switch trains last night. You we're sleeping very soundly and we didn't want to wake you. But she left this for you" she said as she held out an envelope.

Joseline took the envelope and looked at it "_To my dearest Granddaughter_" She smiled and placed it in the zipper of her luggage "I'll read this when we've settled into the room."

"Very well then." Rose said through a yawn. "Let us get off of this train."

They picked up their luggage and headed for the train door. They stepped off the train and headed for the exit of the station. Rose was relieved that she wouldn't have to wait for a taxi.

"Where to, Misses?" The driver asked.

"McGilvray's Bed and Breakfast." Rose replied "How much will that cost me?"

"Thirty cents, Miss. That is just under five miles down the road."

"That is a decent price.. Nothing like in New York.." Joseline said.

Rose looked at her "True. That is very true."

The driver looked back at them "I know who owns the place you're going to and they're very nice people. How long will you be staying for?"

"I'm thinking we'll stay about two-weeks." Rose replied.

The driver tilted his head and smiled "You're sure to like it here, you might never want to leave."

Rose smiled and nodded.

Though the ride was short, it seemed to take forever as Rose watched the fields of trees and flowers go by, she thought of Jack. Though she had never known what he looked like as a child, she imagined him running through the fields and playing. She imagined him climbing the trees and laughing, as kids do. She looked over at Joseline, who was also watching the scenery go by, and smiled at her.

The car came to a stop "We're here, Misses," the driver said, as he stepped out and opened the door for them. He removed their bags from the trunk and handed them to them.

Rose handed him a one dollar bill "Thank you ever so kindly, Sir."

"Good day, Miss." The man tilted his head and smiled.

Rose looked around at her surroundings, nothing but dirt road, trees flowers and the place they would be staying. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. It was beautiful and peaceful. None of the loud noise the city had and the air seemed to be easier to breath in. Once inside they sat their luggage down as they looked around. "This place seems nice, so far." Rose said.

Joseline looked at her and crinkled her nose "Mom, the wall paper is coming off... look over there on that wall.." She pointed to the wall that was to the right of them "The paint is peeling off.."

"Yeah, but this place is old, like really old. The structure seems sound and it smells nice in here. Maybe they just haven't got the time to paint and put up new wallpaper." Rose said through a smile.

"I think maybe you're right." she smiled. "I am hungry, Mom.."

"As soon as we're in the room, we'll see about getting something to fill that little tummy of yours." Rose said as she looked around for the person who ran the place. "I don't see anyone here, besides us. Wonder where they..." Before she could finish what she was saying, a woman came through a swinging door, wearing an apron.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I had an emergency in the kitchen. I am Ms. Dawson, but you can call me Alice. and you are?" the woman said as she extended her hand out to Rose.

Rose was taken aback by this woman. She had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and was a little on the tall side. What struck her the most at the moment wasn't that her last name was Dawson, but that she bore a striking resemblance to Jack. She spoke in the same manner as Jack and also stood the same way. Did Jack have family here still? Had he lied to her about where he came from? The thoughts running through her mind made her rub her temple. _"STOP IT ROSE!"_she said to herself. "I am Rose, Rose Dawson and this is my daughter Joseline." Rose managed to say after what seemed liked forever. "We have a reservation."

"Dawson you say?" Alice asked "You don't look like a Dawson." Alice joked "We Dawson's don't have red head in our jeans.."

Rose smiled, not a big smile, but a smile that was friendly enough and hopefully would hide the confusion that was now filling her mind. "Dawson was my husband's last name." She quickly said, not even thinking.

Alice smiled "Ok.. well lets see which room you two will be staying in" She picked up the book and scanned over it "Room number four, just right up the stairs to the right." She reached under the desk and picked up a key "I will show you the way." she said with a smile. "You are very pretty and your hair looks like fire." she said as they walked up the stairs "Not something you see a lot of around here."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Rose smiled over at her.

"Here we are" Alice said as she handed Rose the key to her room. "I'll be leaving in a few hours, but Mr and Mrs Alister will soon be here. They are the owners."

"Mom, I am hungry." Joseline groaned.

"I have some food ready, if you would like some. I'm sure you know that the food is free for our guest."

Rose smiled "Thank you. We will be down as soon as we're sorted here."

"Take your time." Alice said as she skipped down the stairs.

Rose watched as she descended the stairs and wondered if she were related to Jack. _"That doesn't make sense" _she said to herself, or so she thought.

"Hmm... What?" Joseline asked.

"Nothing." Rose replied as she opened the door and set her luggage down.

"What doesn't make sense, Mom?" Joseline questioned her "I noticed you thinking.."

"Joseline, not now, please!" Rose pleaded with her.

"Ok.. fine..."

Rose sat on the edge of the bed, a million thoughts running through her head, but not one of them made any sense to her. Jack would have mentioned that he had family, wouldn't he? "Lets go get you some food." She said as she stood up. They Headed to the dining room and what would soon follow, would surely break Rose more than she ever thought possible.


End file.
